


a nice chill day at the zoo

by patton_cake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_cake/pseuds/patton_cake
Summary: the sides go to the zoo and have a nice chill day where nothing goes wrong 😅
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	a nice chill day at the zoo

“Guys I said not to split up.” Logan called as the other sides ran off in separate directions through the crowded Zoo. This was supposed to be a nice relaxing day, but Logan got the feeling it would not be.  
“Logy come on.” Logan felt Remus take his hand and pull him through the Zoo.  
“Re where are you taking me?” He asked with a sigh, letting him lead him through the crowds.  
“I have a grand mission for us.” Remus said.  
“Last time I helped you with one of your… “grand missions”, we both ended up naked, covered in blood, with Patton screaming at us about how we could have killed Thomas.”  
“Don’t worry Lo, we won’t do anything dangerous.” Remus looked back at him with a smile.  
“Then what are we doing?”  
“You know how you said that you hate how animals were often treated in Zoos.”  
“Yes, I do believe I have spoken many times about my thoughts on animal cruelty in Zoos.” He nodded  
“Well I thought, what if we freed all the animals.” Logan stopped.  
“Remus, love, that is an incredibly stupid idea.” It was in times like this, Logan wondered why they were dating. “What if we get caught?”  
“We won’t.” Remus continued to lead him through the Zoo.  
“Let’s just be careful.” Logan said with a sigh. 

Janus stared into a small enclosure, transfixed by the dark snake who was elegantly slithering closer to the glass.  
“Hello there.” He let out a low hiss, smiling pleasantly at the snake.  
“Hello.” it hissed back. “I’ve never heard a human ssspeak my language before.” The snake rose up until it was eye level with him.  
“Well i’m not like most humansss.” Janus pushed back his hair a bit, revealing the scaled half of his face before once again arranging his hair to cover it.  
“Who are you?” The snake tilted it’s head inquisitively at him.  
“I’m…”  
“JANUS!!!” Virgil jumped behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “I think the spiders like My Chemical Romance!!!”  
Janus turned to face his boyfriend, confused.  
“Um...What?” Janus hissed.  
Virgil jumped back, slight fear in his eyes.  
“Why did you hiss at me? Did I do something wrong?” He asked anxiously.  
“Oh ssssorry Virge. I forgot I was ssspeaking sssnake.” He laughed, pulling him into a tight hug. “What were you saying about the spiders?”  
“I think they like MCR. I can show you.” He ran back over to the spider enclosure.  
“Who isss he?” The snake hissed as Virgil left  
“Oh… that’sss my boyfriend, Virgil.” Janus said to the snake before turning to follow him. “I should sssee what he’s doing.”  
He joined Virgil by a small enclosure that held several bored looking large spiders.  
“Just watch.” Virgil held his phone up to the cage and pressed play. The spiders stepped closer to the glass, staring confused up at the music with they’re many eyes.  
“See they like it.” Virgil hummed along to the song gazing, fondly at the spiders.  
“Yeah it sseemss like they do.” Janus said, distracted by voices he could from behind the enclosure. 

“No no no, you can’t release the spiders. What if they’re poisonous??”  
“How come you didn’t say anything when we freed the snakes? They are also poisonous, probably worse than spiders.”  
“Patton’s not going to like this.”

“Wait, where are they going?” Virgil exclaimed as the spiders crawled to the back of the enclosure and disappeared. “Maybe they don’t actually like MCR.”  
“I’m sure that’sss not the reason they left” Janus felt the snake slither up his leg and rest on his shoulder.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I quite like the musssic.” It hissed, leaning closer to Virgil’s phone. Janus gently stroked the snake's smooth head before bending down and carefully scooping up one of the spiders he saw crawling closer to Virgil.  
“I think this one likesss your music.” He dropped the spider in Virgil’s hand.  
Virgil smiled at Janus before kissing him on the cheek.  
“Ssseeing as all the ssspiders and sssnakes have run away, where do you want to go?”  
“Why don’t we try to find them again? I want to see if more of them like MCR.” Virgil grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowds. 

“Look how cute they are Ro!!” Patton said, running towards the lion enclosure clutching tightly to a stuffed lion Roman had bought for him earlier.  
“They are very majestic.” Roman joined Patton by the enclosure. “Hello lions.” He sang to them. The cats looked up to them, roaring in response to the prince.  
“I think they like your singing.” Patton smiled at Roman.  
“Well of course they do.” He said. “You try singing to them. I’m sure they will like your singing too, and it’s pretty fun.”  
“Okay.” Patton thought for a second before starting to sing “I just can’t wait to be king” from The Lion King. Roman joined in after a few moments and the two of them sang the familiar tune together, Roman harmonizing where he felt necessary. They finished the song together, not noticing that the lions were ignoring them.  
“You’re right that was fun!” Patton giggled.  
“Well then let's keep singing.” Roman said. “I think another one from Lion King seems quite fitting.” Patton nodded excitedly before launching into another song. 

“Remus, wait this is a really bad idea.” Logan called as he ran after his boyfriend towards the lion enclosure.  
“We’ve already released all the other animals. It would be … unfair if we didn’t also free the lions.” Remus stopped in front of a door on the side of the enclosure. “Also, imagine how cool I would look riding out of here on the back of a lion. Roman would be so jealous.”  
“”THAT’S AN EVEN WORSE IDEA!” Logan yelled. “Fine, just don’t get hurt.” He sighed, kissing Remus before unlocking the door with the keys he stole from a Zookeeper earlier.  
“Thanks Lo.” Remus said before running into the enclosure closely followed by Logan.

“BEEEEE PREEEEEPAAAARED!!!” Patton and Romann belted, much to the distaste of the lions who were just trying to chill.  
“Okayy what song now?” Patton asked, slightly out of breath.  
“Wait, Pat.’’ Roman leaned in closer to the enclosure. “Isn’t that Remus and… Logan??”  
“What? Where?” He looked to the lions and saw two familiar figures standing by the cats, one was trying to calm them while the other climbed on top of one.  
“What are they doing?”  
“It seems as though my idiot brother is being an idiot and trying to ride on top of a lion. Like an idiot.” Roman said, slightly annoyed. “I don’t know what Logan is doing. Wait, are they leading the lions out of their enclosure?” The two of them were trying to coax the lions towards the door.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Patton called to them, leaning over the low fence.  
“HELLO PATTON!!” Remus called back excitedly from on top of a lion. “LOGY AND I ARE FREEING ALL THE ANIMALS! WE HAVE FREED ALL BUT THE LIONS, SO WE ARE NEARLY DONE!”  
“Remus stop yelling. You’re bringing too much attention to us and you could scare the lions.” Logan quickly shushed Remus, continuing to lead the lions to the door.  
“Wait… all the animals?” Patton quivered, his voice heavy with fear. “Does that mean you also freed…” He stopped as he heard several screams from behind him. He slowly turned before freezing in fear.  
“Pat what’s wrong?” Roman asked him before turning to see what was happening.  
Virgil and Janus were walking towards them belting Welcome to the Black Parade, closely followed by a huge mass of snakes and spiders.  
Roman jumped in front of Patton, sheltering him from the spiders.  
“What are you guys doing?” Roman called.  
“Oh hello Roman.” Janus called back.  
“The spiders like MCR.” Virgil said excitedly. “And apparently the snakes do too.” He smiled at Janus before quickly kissing his cheek.  
“That’s very nice Virgil, but you’re scaring Patton.” Roman gestured behind him to Patton who had now wrapped his arms tightly around him, shaking with fear and still clinging tightly to the stuffed lion.  
“HI DECEIT! HI VIRGIL!” Remus had bound out of the door on a lion, closely followed by Logan and the other lions.  
“I’m so confused, why is Remus on a lion?” Virgil asked Logan.  
“We have been freeing all the animals today.” Logan said happily. “It was Remus’s idea, obviously. But he has definitely had worse ideas.”  
“You two are absolute disasters.” Janus sighed.  
“I’m not the one crying to MCR with a mob of spiders.”  
“Oh shut up.” Virgil laughed.  
“Logy come on.” Remus bounded towards the gates of the Zoo, still atop the lion.  
“Alright. I guess I’ll see you guys back in the mind palace then.” Logan followed him, leaving the lions to do whatever they pleased. Most ran out into the crowds of Zoo goers and now free animals, but one padded over to Patton rubbing up against him.  
“Well if they are going I guess we should too.” Virgil said, beginning to lead his mob of emo spiders towards the gates.  
“Sorry for scaring you Patton.” Janus said to him.  
“It’s okay.” Patton said, stroking the lion's head.  
“See you two later.” Janus ran to catch up with Virgil.  
“Well this was a fun day.” Roman laughed, turning to Patton and his new lion friend.  
“It was.” Patton smiled back. “We should come to this Zoo more often.”  
“We should. But maybe next time we shouldn’t bring them.” Roman said.  
Patton took his hand.  
“I can agree they are all disasters, but I still love them. Because we are a famILY.” Roman smiled at Patton.  
“Come on, let’s go home.” Patton waved farewell to the lion before the two of them walked out of the Zoo, leaving the chaos behind them.


End file.
